1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to articles on which a written account is made, such as: wall, desk and other calendars; telephone address books; student planners, specialized planners and business planners; record keeping books; budgeting books; diaries; daybooks; journals; registers; note pads; and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of featuring information recorded on such articles.
2. Background Art
The purpose of such articles as calendars, planners, diaries, daybooks, journals, registers, note pads and notebooks, is to: record facts, figures, events, ideas, tasks, conversations, commands, instructions, directions, and other information; and organize, plan and coordinate future tasks, events or assignments by date, time, place, subject matter and/or person. There is a need for a capability to efficiently manage all of this information once it has been recorded. Such information management includes: sorting through previously recorded information and locating what is pertinent for a particular instant; assigning priorities to planned tasks, events or assignments; and indicating that a particular item of information is no longer relevant, that a task has been completed, or an event has taken place.
Heretofore, there has been various attempts at providing information management tools and techniques which aid in sorting and locating, prioritizing, or indicating functions. For example, there have been efforts to divide the record-entry area into several sub-areas for designated categories of information (e.g., appointments, task lists, notes, expenses, etc.). Recent attempts to improve upon this technique have included adding a background color to one or more of the sub-areas to aid in locating or prioritizing categories of information. In addition, different colored pens, or pens having multiple cartridges holding different colored inks, have been considered. All of these techniques and tools have proven to be useful. However, the need still exists for more effective and simplified approaches to locating, prioritizing and marking previously recorded information. The present invention fulfills this need by featuring recorded information with color in a simplified and inconspicuous manner.